


Green and Blue

by Remnntaki



Series: wholesome stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, My First Work in This Fandom, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnntaki/pseuds/Remnntaki
Summary: Glow sticks aren't the only thing that light up lance's heart.





	Green and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pidge and Lance hanging in their fort with some glowsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400509) by honestlyprettychill. 



> Okay! this my very first Voltron fanfiction, and why not kick it off with one of my favorite ships, Plance! seriously these two are adorable. Next may be either klance or shance, but until then, enjoy!

Lance groaned it was getting close to his anniversary with Katie holt or Pidge. He had nothing to offer her, he’s gone shopping but nothing stood out. His roommate hunk and best friend sat down next to him, giving him a consoling pat on the back. 

 

“What’s wrong buddy?” Hunk asked

 

“My life that’s what’s wrong! I have nothing to give Pidge for our anniversary!” Lance whined his head still glued to the counter. He knew Pidge wouldn’t be that hard to impress but Lance always wanted his girlfriend to be happy. Once Lance bought a full bouquet and chocolate for her birthday. She accepted the gift even though Pidge has told him millions of times she doesn’t need fancy presents to be happy. Hunk then got an idea, “How about a stay home date, you two prefer to stay indoors a lot, you can watch movies and make a fort!” 

 

Hunk suggested causing Lance to glance one eye at him, he considered it for a moment it wasn’t an awful idea. He sat up, “Yeah that sounds good thanks man!” he beamed at him. Later that day Hunk had to meet up with Shay and Romelle downtown, they all planned to see a popular band coming to town. And Pidge would be here in an hour so that provided him enough of the time to get ready. He got to work, Lance knew he couldn’t spend too long in the bathroom he brushed his teeth, combed his hair, as soon as he got back to the living room Lance scanned the area. 

 

Outside, about an hour later, Pidge stood at the doorstep, opening the door a dark hallway greeted her, this raised many questions in her mind. And rising suspicion of what her boyfriend is plotting she walked into the living room and saw Lance curled up in a bright blue blanket. Plus the huge pillow fort that circled him being held together by a sheet it wasn’t long before Lance looked at her and his signature dumb grin surfaced on his face. 

 

“Pidge! You’re here you took long enough!” 

 

“Sorry, Matt was having me watch sword art online again,” She replied taking a spot next to Lance, planting a peck on his cheek making his cheeks form a pink color. The pair sat in silence for a good moment, “So what’s the fort for?”

 

Lance grinned and pulled out green and blue glow sticks they were already lit up, “Fun in the dark!” 

 

“Fun in the dark?” Asked Pidge

 

“Yeah, we can watch any movie you want and get sick off candy, I’ve got a whole pack of skittles!” The tanned boy beamed holding up the red bag of candy this made Pidge snort and laugh. She adored her boyfriends' goofiness even if she found it slightly irritating when they first met. Lance listened to her laugh the blush still spread on his cheeks, he kissed her forehead and handed her the green sticks. 

 

“What do you wanna watch?”

 

“How about some cheesy romance movie” 

 

Lance searched the cabinet for any movies he could find, and pulled out the notebook, “The Notebook?” Pidge shrugged grabbing the bag of skittles, “Eh, why not” 

 

He slipped the disk into the VCR, they both snuggled close together watching and making fun of the film. Probably the best anniversary gift Pidge could ask for. 


End file.
